A Love Lost & A Love Found
by Sammy06
Summary: When Smaug destroyed the Lonely Mountain and drove the dwarven people from their home, Dwalin also drove his love from his heart. What happens when his past catches up with him, and a certain member of his company falls for one aspect of this past? Dwalin/OC Fili/OC (Bit of an AU) **TEMPORARILY ON HOLD**
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Vana hurried towards her and her husband's chambers, her joyous smile growing wider as she left the main halls of Erebor where the physician lied, and came into the smaller halls where the housing chambers rested. As she slid around a corner, she crashed into a familiar guard.  
>"Careful mi'Lady," he stated, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady the panting woman.<br>"Yes, of course. Thank you Brogal," she replied, grinning sheepishly up at the dwarf.  
>"And what has you in such high spirits on this fine day, hmm?" he asked curiously, deciding to walk alongside her for a moment.<br>"Can't say, I'm sorry, but it is a surprise," she twinkled up at him. She was such a small thing, he thought to himself, huffing in response.  
>"And again, I am terribly sorry, but I must get to Dwalin. Have you seen him by any chance?"<br>"Ah, yes, I believe I saw him heading to your particular stretch of housing chambers not too long ago, actually."  
>She was off before he even finished his sentence, yelling over her shoulder a, "Thank you Brogal! I'll see you in the dining hall tonight!" before she continued towards her home. The dwarf only shook his head and continued walking to his post at the watch tower.<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Vana managed to catch her warrior brute of a husband as he was leaving their home. "Dwalin!" she called. Hearing the yell, the massive dwarf turned his head only to see his wee little wife running his way. Seeing that she had no intention of slowing her pace, he braced himself for the impact. As she had predicted, her husband had caught her steadily and safely. She knew, with complete and utter surety that he would never harm her. As he opened his mouth to ask her why she was so excited, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss before he could get a word out.  
>"And what was that for, may I ask ye, lass?" he asked in his thickly accented voice when they finally parted, his tone more husky than usual.<br>"I have news!" she yelled breathlessly, hiking herself higher on her husband so that they were face to face, "I went to the physician to see him about the stomach pains and vomiting, like you suggested an—"  
>Before she could finish, he lifted her into the air, hands under her arms while he checked her over for any injuries, "Are ye alright lass? It's nothing serious is it? You're alright, aren't ye?" he exclaimed worriedly.<br>She laughed lightly in response, "Of course I am, but—, "she was once again cut off, but this time, it was a voice echoing throughout the halls of Erebor, "DRAGON!"  
>Vana huddled closer to Dwalin, her hand unconsciously moving to cover her lower stomach as the loud shout from the watchtower was followed by a great and mighty roar.<br>She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, "Lass, listen tah me. Ye have to get out. Go straight tah the servant exit through the kitchens. I'll find ye when we get out alright?"  
>His voice was firm and solid, the only thing stopping her from losing control, but then the meaning of his words hit her like a warhammer to the head. "Wh-what? What about you?" she practically whimpered, and tried to steal herself.<br>"I'll be fine lass, now go!" he ushered her towards the kitchens, knowing that the dragon would take the main gate as his entry to the gold. He moved to go to the Great Hall to make sure that the King got out safely when his name was called again, he turned back towards his wee wife, his One, to be met with another searing kiss.  
>"I love you. No matter what happens, remember that," she whispered against his lips.<br>"I love ye too lass, now go," he watched her until she was out of sight, and then continued onward to his destination, hoping that she would get out safely.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Vana searched through the scattering crowds. There was utter chaos reigning, surrounding her, suffocating her, stealing away her breath. She had managed to help some people out, now, however, she was searching for the towering form of her love. A horn broke through her frantic search and she looked up towards the slopes to be greeted by the sight of the Great Elven King Thranduil, his army of elves armed and ready for battle backing him. Though they made no move to help. No move to help the burning city, no move to help stop the screaming of people. She stared at them, _how could they do this?_ She thought, just stand there and watch people burn and flee, without lifting a finger to help.  
>"HELP US!" She looked towards the origin of the shout and saw Thorin waving and pleading for their aid. And she watched as Thranduil turned away, leaving them all here to die. She moved forward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he realized who it was, he forcibly shoved her from him.<br>"I need no comfort from you, _Elf_!" he stated, then stormed away, leaving Vana standing there hurt and wondering how Thorin could have said that to her, he was one of her oldest friends and he pushed her away as if she were something horrid. She was broken out of her shock by when the sounds of a child sobbing met her sensitive, pointed ears. Her newly acquired motherly instincts kicked in and she turned to find a little girl crying and screaming for her mother. As she picked up and consoled the poor child she thought to herself, could this day get any worse? Vana only wished that someone could have warned her of the events to come.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Vana finally managed to spot Dwalin after the colony of dwarves made camp for the night. He was sitting by a fire with his elder brother Balin, who looked up as she walked closer.  
>"Are you alright? Are you both alright?" she looked over to Balin and received a nod in answer.<br>Returning her focus to her husband, Vana noticed the shaking of his body and the clenching of his fists.  
>"Brother." Balin exclaimed warningly. Vana looked to him in confusion, but her gaze was quickly drawn back to Dwalin when he suddenly stood, grasping her elbow in a bruising grip and walking away, forcing her to follow.<br>"Ow, Dwalin, you're hurting me!" the grip lessened for a fraction of a second and she winced when he added more pressure than before.  
>"Dwalin? Dwalin what's wrong? Dwalin, love?" she asked, confusion and hurt waring in her eyes, she barely took notice of Balin's demands for Dwalin to let her go, that it wasn't her fault. Dwalin, giving into those demands, shoved her to the ground, standing tall and firm over her, while Balin just turned his head in pity, knowing that there was no way he could stop his brother from what he was about to do next.<br>"How dare you call me that, _Elf_! I will not be tolerated to be called that by such filth!" his thundering voice confusing her more. He has never has a problem with her half Elven, half Dwarven heritage before, so why was he now. As she heard someone approaching and looked to see Thorin walking towards them, she understood. He was blaming her, or rather her elven blood, just as they are blaming Thranduil for his selfish actions.  
>"Y-you would reject me? Your <em>One<em> for the actions of one elf?" she asked as she dragged herself from her position on the ground. However, his answer to her question made her want to cower one the ground once more.  
>"<em>My One<em>! How could elvish filth be the one destined for me? How could Mahal be that cruel! I can't even stand looking at you. I will never take you as my _One_," he once again thundered down at her. Looking into his eyes and seeing the coldness and the hatred, she made her decision.  
>"V-very well, I will not burden you any longer." She pronounced, her gaze on the ground, missing the flash of agony in Dwalin's eyes and the pity in Balin's, all the while Thorin looked on proudly, "You will not have to look upon us any longer." She stated firmly, her gaze hardening. She turned away from them all. Before any of the dwarves could ask about her slip of the truth, she was gone. Thorin went to clap his friend on the shoulder, but Dwalin dodged the limb and walked away, the pain of rejecting his <em>One<em> flowing out of him in waves.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Vana walked through the camp of dwarves, eyes to the ground, trying to avoid all of the glares of the beings around her. A couple even had the courage to through food at her, the half-eaten morsels landing on her clothes and hair. She ignored it all, continuing to walk. The familiar cry of a child drew in her attention once again, and she looked to see the little female dwarf sitting down whilst an older woman, more than likely her mother, tended to a scrap on her knee. The small girl noticed her gaze, then smiled and waved. Vana started walking over, hoping to see if they were alright, but a large mass stood in front of her, blocking her view. Looking up she saw the face of Brogal, but instead of the welcoming, kind expression on his face, she saw only hatred.  
>"Get away from my family, elvish-filth!" his voice like the crack of a whip, rolling through the silence of the camp, the shove that he gave her, accenting his point.<br>Vana looked up from her position on the ground, her eyes tearing as she looked up at one of her few friends from Erebor, then moving her gaze through the circle of dwarves around them. Nodding, Vana got up and ran, pushing her way through the crowds, though her small statue ensuring that she was the one getting pushed out of the way. Vana ran until she was out of breath and her body forced her to collapse in exhaustion. Only then did she let her pain show. Vana cried and sobbed for all she was worth, her hand moving to her lower stomach and a sense of warmth coursed through her.  
>"Don't worry baby, Momma will look after you."<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Authors Note:

A dwarf's One is like their soul mate. For the course of this fan fiction I want to make it so it is like love at first sight. As soon as they make eye contact with their One, both parties will feel a connection, but some may not necessarily know what is means.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>_"Elvish Language"_

"Elves!"  
>Thorin Oakenshield spat, throwing the arrow aside. Thorin's eyes captured Gandalf's, but before he could question the wizard, Dwalin's voice rang through the small tunnel, "I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?"<br>Bofur called out before Thorin had the chance, "Follow it of course," all of the dwarves moved, eagerly following the narrow walk way, missing the wizard's mutter, "I think that would be wise."

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

The bottom of Thorin's battle axe hit the ground with a thud. The dazed faces of awe upon his company angering him further. Before he could comment, Gandalf's voice broke the silence,  
>"The Valley of Imladris. In common tongue it is known by another name—"<br>"Rivendell," the hobbit murmured, still in awe of the elven realm.  
>"Here lies the last homely house East of the Sea," the wizard continued, before Thorin ade his way over to Gandalf.<br>"This was you plan all along, " he glared up at the wizard, "To seek refuge with our enemy."  
>The wizard glared back, "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you will find in this valley is that of which you bestow upon yourself."<br>"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" the dwarf King asked, "They will try to stop us."  
>"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." The wizard retorted and the dwarf sighed in defeat, however Gandalf continued, "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Then, the descent into the valley began.<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

When the company arrived in the courtyard they were greeted by a tall, dark haired ellon.  
>"Mithrandir," he called in greeting to Gandalf.<br>"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf replied and the elf held a hand to his chest in response.  
>"<em>We had heard you had crossed into the valley<em>," Lindir queried in elvish. Gandalf however, responded in the common tongue.  
>"I must speak with Lord Elrond."<br>"My Lord Elrond is not here."  
>"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked in curiosity. Before the elf could answer, an elvish horn echoed through the valley and a stampede of horses circled the dwarves.<br>"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted.  
>"Lord Elrond," he replied, "<em>My friend. Where have you been<em>?"  
>"<em>We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South,<em>" replied the elf Lord, before dismounting his horse, "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass_." He then embraced Gandalf and continued, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."  
>"Ah. That may have been us," Gandalf confessed, glancing towards the group of dwarves. Both he and Lord Elrond turned as Thorin walked forward.<br>"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted.  
>"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied, the demand to know who the elf was underlying in his tone.<br>"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."  
>"Indeed. He made no mention of you," Thorin shot back rudely. Lord Elrond replied in silence, staring at the would-be King Under the Mountain before speaking in elvish.<br>"_Come, prepare the food, let us feast with our guests_." One of the dwarves, Master Gloin, spoke up after hearing the elf speaking in his own tongue, which he did not understand.  
>"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult!" he spoke, stepping forward and raising his axe in a threatening manner. The rest of the dwarves murmured in agreement, bristling toward the elves. Gandalf intervened before things got out of hand.<br>"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." The dwarves created a circle, muttering between them, deciding whether or not to take the offer of food. They all then turned and Gloin spoke once again.  
>"Ah! Well, in that case, lead on." The dwarves again, murmured in agreement and made a move to follow the elves, however, the loud neigh of a horse and the clapping of hooves on stone interrupted any further movement. Two horses rode towards them, one, a pure white mare and the other, a charcoal black stallion, both riders having hoods drawn over their heads. The rider on the black creature spoke first after the second rider, who was blatantly less bulky than the previous threw an Orc sword at the elvish Lord's feet.<br>"_All bar one warg and it's scum rider escaped. We managed to slay the rest."_ Both riders then placed their hands over their hearts and bowed slightly before the second rider spoke in common tongue with a soft feminine voice that each dwarf thought sounded like pure light.  
>"Forgive us."<br>"It is fine, young ones. Even one such as I could not have slain an entire pack of Orcs. Are you wounded?"  
>The female replied, "Aye, Caldin got a small wound on the side with a sword, protecting me as always. I have but a scratch, nothing to worry over." Both the elvish Lord and the female looked over to the male party of the siblings and watched as he winced while dismounting from his stead.<br>"Brother, go rest," the woman stated as she caught the reigns of her brother's horse.  
>Lord Elrond interrupted before Caldin could speak, "First, come, meet our guests."<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

It was only after Lord Elrond spoke did the twins take note of the unlikely company of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a Halfling,which was an oddity in itself. After assessing the group, Valadhiel walked towards the wizard, a wide smile on her face, her brother following closely behind her, not comfortable with her being so close to a group of dwarves, most of the company noticing this sly movement.  
>"Gandalf," she breathed, wrapping her small, delicate arms around the wizard, her head only just making it to his chest, her small statue not being much larger than the hobbits.<br>"Ah! Valadhiel and Caldin! My, my, how you two have grown!" he embraced the girl as if she were his own before switching to elvish when the two pulled away, "_Valadhiel, your beauty may even rival the Lady of Light's_."  
>Valadhiel blushed, her hood having fell off when she first embraced the wizard.<br>"Thank you, my friend," she replied while her cheeks stayed a rosy red from the complement.  
>Fili could not remove his eyes from the beautiful elf maiden. The rosy tint to her cheeks only adding to her beauty. He could not tear his gaze away, even when her brother started to speak.<br>"This is unexpected, but welcome. Tell me, why are you gallivanting around these parts with dwarves? And a _hobbit_ no less?" Caldin queried, staying close to his sister. She is well known for her beauty, and he did not trust, nor particularly favour dwarves, not after what they did to his mother. A brief sense of grief flashed through him as he thought of her, he would take his sister to visit their mother later, they had not been recently. He was brought out of his reverie by the wizard's reply.  
>"Yes, well. Why don't we continue on, hm? Come Valadhiel, what have I missed?" the two followed the elves to the dinning halls, Caldin followed after nodding to Lord Elrond, his hand twitching close to his weapons after noticing a couple of the dwarves watching his sister closely. One was young, with blonde hair, similar to a lion's mane, while the other, a massive brute of a dwarf with tattoos covering his shaved head. That one looked familiar, Caldin thought to himself.<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Fili was in complete awe at the beauty of this woman. Her crimson, auburn curls contrasting greatly against her pale and creamy complexion. Her eyes, brighter and greener than any emerald in all of Erebor and her ruby red lips. Absolutely magnificent, he thought to himself as he watched her converse with Balin. However, feeling like someone was watching him, he looked to her left only to meet the glare of her brother. Fili quickly averted his eyes. Her brother, Caldin if he recalled correctly seemed incredibly familiar. He could have sworn that he has seen that glare before. The two had been introduced as they came to eat, Valadhiel was wearing a green dress, which highlighted her eyes, making her look like one of Mahal's own ladies. Her brother had followed her into the dining hall in the same colours, his brown hair having a red tinge and his eyes a familiar grey, Fili just could not place where he had seen them before. Her soft, melodic laugh broke through his thoughts and he looked over to see that Mister Baggins had been telling her of the gathering in his home.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

"They just barged in, they did! Eating everything in their path, pillaging the pantry; throwing 'round my mother's hundred year old dishes! A disaster I tell you!" the hobbit exclaimed, as if it was exerting just thinking of the horror.  
>"I hardly doubt it was that bad. Although I have never been to a dwarvish gathering, I have heard they are quite merry events," the dwarves murmured in agreement, all in complete rapture of the elvish beauty, holding onto every world she said. Her brother, however, only scoffed, earning a glare from his sister and all the dwarves alike. He only gave Valadhiel a look in reply, which she looked down to. She knew. She grew up knowing. Shaking out of her dark thoughts, she looked up to them all and continued, "I do believe you all have me at a disadvantage."<br>"And how do you suppose that lass?" Bofur called from the other table.  
>"You all know my name, my brother's name, however we know none of yours apart from Master Balin here. Actually, the name Balin sounds quite familiar, are you sure that we have not crossed paths before?" the girl queried, looking over at the white-bearded dwarf.<br>"I believe not lass, I never forget a face, and certainly not one such as yours." She only blushed in reply.  
>"Hmm, if you are certain. Back to the matter at hand, onward with the introductions," she loudly stated, startling Bilbo, who was sipping his drink and causing him to spill some on his shirt.<br>"Oh, I am so sorry Master Baggins. I thought you would have been used to the loudness of a group of dwarves by now."  
>"It appears not." The hobbit replied absentmindedly, dabbing at his shirt with a napkin from the table. Balin decided to continue with the introductions.<br>"Well lass, across from us you have Dori, and his youngest brother Ori, and the middle child Nori is seated on the end on the other table. Then you have young Fili here," she made eye contact with Fili, green once again locking with blue, however Balin continued, knocking her out of her daze, "then his younger brother Kili over there," the aged dwarf said, pointing to a young dark haired dwarf, "then there is Bombour," the large orange-headed dwarf nodded to her, "then his brother Bofur, that one there with the hat; then their cousin Bifur. After that there are Oin, the resident healer of the group, and his brother Gloin," Balin pointed to the dwarf left of Bilbo," then of course there is my brother Dwalin, and lastly Thorin Oakenshield, King, Under the Mountain." The old dwarf then looked over to the young lass, only to find her frozen in the act of reaching for her drink. Before he could ask what was wrong, her brother let out a threatening growl.  
>"What?" the boy had slowly stood up in his chair, while Valadhiel had started shaking.<br>"Dwalin? Dwalin, son of Fundin?" she asked, hardly getting the words out.  
>"Yes, my brother, what ails you?" the lass didn't answer, but rushed to her feet after her brother stormed over to Gandalf, shouting after him a "Caldin, please, leave it!" and thus capturing everyone's attention.<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Caldin stormed over to Lord Elrond's table and thundered down at the three sitting there.  
>"Why are they here? How could you let them step one foot in this place? I was hardly handling <em>dwarves<em> here, but to hear that they are _those_ exact dwarves? What? Did you honestly think that we would not find out?" he focused his attention on the wizard, "How could you even stand in their presence, knowing what they did! What they allowed to happen?"  
>The old wizard merely looked at them with a sympathetic gaze. Valadhiel had given up trying to console her brother, their mother always had said that he had inherited their father's temper. The dwarf King was not so silent, the pent up fury and distress at the presence of the elves added with this new outburst against his company was more than enough to set him off.<br>"What concern of it is yours, _**elf filth**_?" the dwarves in the room, even the elves and Gandalf had gone silent at the insult, Valadhiel grabbing her brother by the arm, knowing that a struggle was going to happen.  
>"How dare you speak to us in such a manner? My sister? My family? Is that what you called her as you cast her out?"<br>"What nonsense are you talking about laddie?" Dwalin questioned the outraged male, coming to defend his king. However the dwarf warrior flinched when two sets of eyes were shifted to him, the boy's grey orbs full of fury and hatred, while the girl's familiar green gaze was full of pain and sorrow.  
>"Did you know that elves <em>die<em> when their heart is broken? They suffer for _decades_ before finally fading away to _nothing_!" the dwarves looked at each other confused, not knowing what this had to do with the argument, but the fiery boy, with a temper to match Dwalin's continued, "The fact that she was only half made _no difference_." After he stated this, still staring down Dwalin with his cold, hardened and knowing gaze, the brute dwarf, Thorin and Balin froze, having connected the facts, whilst the others looked them over even more confused. Their gaze was then directed to the lad once again when he continued with disgust evident in his tone.  
>"How could any dwarf reject their <em>One<em>?"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dwalin stared at the boy, wondering how he could have possibly known this. Thorin, Balin and himself had told everyone she had perished in the dragon fire, so there was no questions of her sudden disappearance. Confusion and wonder were soon replaced with anger and pain as the memories clogged his mind.  
>"How dare ye talk of things ye know naught of!" he yelled at the obvious twins, feeling a small pang of regret when the girl flinched back. Not knowing where the emotion came from, he pushed it aside as the boy retorted furiously.<br>"Things I know naught of? You are the one that knows _nothing_! Did you ever find out why Vana was just so happy and excited that day?" Caldin took a step forward as Dwalin got a contemplative look on his face, obviously remembering that day, "did you ever find out what she needed to tell you?" Caldin closed the distance between them so that they were nose to nose, "She. Was. With. Child."  
>Dwalin froze, pain over taking every aspect of his face when the realisation took a hold of him as he looked deeply into the eyes that were the exact copy of his own. Balin stepped forward.<br>"And how exactly did you know this laddie?"  
>But the boy ignored him and continued aiming his words at Dwalin, "It is your fault we grew up without a proper family! Why our mother could hardly look at me because it caused too much pain to look into my eyes of yours! Why she was raped by orcs while running from you!" at this point elvish guards had begun pulling Caldin towards the doors, the lad still yelling at the dwarf that was his father, "<em>It's your fault she died!" <em>while Dwalin just stared after them, thinking that this was impossible. He was pulled out of it, however, when Valadhiel stepped forward into his line of sight, the pain in her eyes making him flinch back, stomach clenching, she looked so much like her mother, it was a wonder he didn't see it before.  
>"Why did you do it? Were we not good enough for you? Did you not want elf blood watering down your line?" she asked lowly, not being able to look at the dwarf in the eyes. Dwalin was shocked, not being able to form words. The girl took that as her answer and spoke once more before following after her brother, "I am sorry we weren't enough for you to keep us."<br>Fili following her on he way out the door.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

As soon as she had left, all eyes were on Dwalin as he fell to his knees, pain flowing about him in waves. Balin and Thorin hauled him to his feet and dragged him to their quarters for their time in Rivendell. All the while Dwalin mumbling incoherently under his breath, "_She's dead...Pregnant…Twins…Son…Daughter?"_  
>Together, they finally pushed him into a chair before they both exhaled and waited for him to speak. They didn't have to wait long.<br>"She was overly excited that day, ye know?"  
>Balin just sighed, "Brother, don't do this to yourself," but Dwalin continued.<br>"She had only just come back from the apothecary, when she tried to tell me I had interrupted, trying to make sure whether or not she would be okay. Oh, how wrong I was," he sighed, rubbing his eyes before continuing, "She told me she loved me, that no matter what happened that she loved me. And how did I return that? By rejecting her and our children to their deaths? To their doom? He said she was raped while running from me. I killed her. I killed my One!"  
>Thorin just sat their quietly. Vana had been one of his oldest friends, they had grown up together, and he had been the one to introduce her to Dwalin. He inwardly sighed. He had just pushed her away when she only sought to comfort and help. He sighed again before speaking.<br>"You can't blame yourself for this Dwalin," this however, did not seem to have an effect, if not, it only made Dwalin worse, his infamous temper finally peeking through.  
>"Not blame myself? NOT BLAME MYSELF? Tis all my fault! I should have listened to her, helped her, raised our children together!" by now Dwalin was standing and glaring venomously at Thorin, "I should have never listened to you! She was right, none of it was her fault! She <em>was<em> there! Helping our people to safety. And I foolishly cast her out, rejecting our bond!"  
>Balin dragged Dwalin away from Thorin before things got out of hand. His younger brother just sighed and once again sat down, head held in his hands.<br>"I rejected my One! And now she's dead!" he whispered brokenly.

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

"HOW CAN YOU LET THEM STAY HERE? KNOWING WHAT HE DID!" Caldin shouted at both Gandalf and Lord Elrond, Valadhiel was standing behind them, Fili next to her with a comforting hand on her elbow, trying to calm her down. She had never seen her brother like this, she knew that he had a hatred for dwarves and that he hated their father, but she never expected his hatred to run this deep.  
>"You had to face it one day. You both had to. He would have found out that you two exist eventually, and he would want to know you, no matter what he did to your mother."<br>Caldin just stared, frustration evident in his eyes, he was about to open his mouth to retort when he heard his sister's distressed whisper.  
>"Caldin, please," he looked over toward her and seeing her distressed face he only sighed in response and continued speaking.<br>"Just please Gandalf, keep him away from me. I don't think that we could look at him knowing he rejected us and our mother," Valadhiel looked to the floor, tears gathering in her eyes, all four males looked upon her with sadness and pity in their gazes. Gandalf noticed the way that Fili was looking worriedly at the girl before speaking.  
>"Fili, why don't you escort Valadhiel to her chambers?" the heir to the throne of Erebor looked up at the wizard with hope in his eyes before nodding and slowly leading her away.<br>Caldin opened his mouth to protest but it died in his throat after seeing the look that both the wizard and the elvish Lord gave him. He wisely closed his mouth, knowing that he was about to be lectured and reprimanded enough without adding more trouble to his situation. He looked to the ground as Lord Elrond began.  
>"Caldin," he sighed, "You knew that you would have had to face him sooner or later. I had thought that I had raised you to handle this moment with more control. I know that it hurts and I know that your hatred runs deep-."<br>"It is not my hatred that runs deep," Caldin laughed bitterly before continuing, not noticing the figures of his father, uncle and their King standing in the hall behind him.  
>"I don't think that I could ever hate him. He is my father, I came from him. But, I hate that I cannot hate him. I know that he deserves it, and I think that he knows he deserves it now. But I cannot help but still want him to love us, I not only want it for myself, but for Valadhiel as well, that is all that she ever wanted as a child. She would sometimes gaze out to the window to her chambers and wait for father to return to us. To apologise for such a fool he had been. When she matured, when she realised that he would not come for us, she changed. She was more serious and not as carefree. And I was not able to bring her back. I want to hate him for it, I feel as if I need to hate him for it, but I do not think that I ever could."<br>By this point Caldin had noticed his father looking and listening to him with watery eyes, but Caldin averted his gaze from his father's and walked past him, his shoulder grazing Dwalin's as he began walking to his chambers.

Dwalin stood there, eyes locked on the spot where his son once was. Now that Dwalin knew that the boy was his, the little things that he should have seen before were now transparent to his wondering eyes. The boy had his built, though a little less bulky due to his elven blood. They had the same face and eyes. And Mahal, Dwalin loved his One all the more after realising that she had named his son after him. However, as soon as Dwalin thought of Vana, all of the painful memories and agony swirled in him. Gandalf and Lord Elrond shared a look, before Lord Elrond spoke to the distraught dwarf.  
>"Master Dwalin, I think that there is something you should see." The elf walked down a hall and gestured for him to follow. Dwalin, who was wondering about the lives of his late wife and his children followed eagerly.<p>

**҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉**

Valadhiel was acutely aware of Fili's arm on the small of her back, his touch burning through the silken fabric of her dress. She didn't understand why she felt this way, why she felt the need to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until the end of their days, never wanting him to leave her. She had been told of her beauty, although she did not particularly see it, and knew of the many hopeful suitors that vowed for her affection. However, none of them had captured her attention quite the way Fili had done. She felt as if he had lit a spark deep within her and she didn't want it to go out any time soon. She was drawn from her thoughts when his grip tightened around her slightly, although she did not mind. She finally built up the courage to ask him what this, between them, was.  
>"Fili?" His eyes snapped towards her immediately, as if he was waiting for her to speak.<br>"Yes Valadhiel?" she had to stop and think for a moment, loving her name of his lips.  
>"What is this?" she asked, the curiosity leaking through her voice.<br>Fili sighed, he had been waiting for this. He knew not how to tell her and was wondering how she would react. Would she embrace it and accept their bond? Or would she hate him and ignore his for the rest of his days in fear?  
>"Fili?" she asked, feeling as if she needed to know the answer.<br>Fili sighed again before leading her over to a bench a little ways ahead.  
>"I will tell you, but please, you must not run from me." he inhaled and held her hands in his, before pushing aside his fears.<br>"Thins bond that you feel between us, it is similar to what is between Dwalin and your mother." she slowly started pulling her hands from his, but his tightened his grip on her hands and quickly knelt on the ground in front of her and pleaded his case.  
>"Please, please don't run. I understand if you are scared, but please, just don't run from me. I beg of you, please let me explain." he waited until she hesitantly nodded before continuing.<br>"I want you to know that when a dwarf finds their One, for them it is love at first sight, and I understand if you did not feel it that strongly, but I assure you that I did. I love you Valadhiel." he said his last statement strongly whilst looking deeply into her gaze, which he saw soften slightly. Feeling more hopeful, he continued.  
>"I know that you are scared that we will end just as your mother and father, but I promise you, I will not allow that to happen. I think that I love you too much to allow that to happen." he looked down as he said this, not able to look at the fear in her eyes as soon as he mentioned her mother and father. He heard he sigh before he felt her delicate hand under his chin, pulling his head up to meet her gaze. Once their eyes had met she spoke softly.<br>"I do not know if I can call it love, but I know that I care deeply for you. There is a constant feeling that I wouldn't live if you left me alone. I think that we could try, I feel as if I need to try." After she said this, she slowly brought her head down and gingerly placed her lips on his. The kiss lasted for several moments before she pulled away and said faintly "Goodnight Fili," then she was gone and Fili left kneeling there, eyes closed in bliss.


	4. Author's Note (15 Oct 2014)

**A/N: **I am really sorry guys! I deleted the my previous story and rewrote it because it didn't really seem to make sense. But, I hope you like the changes that I have made ! :)

I am also really sorry for not updating a lot, but my excuse is that I am in the last few weeks of High School and I am really busy. I really am sorry, but I will hopefully post, maybe the next three chapters over the next few weeks. Hopefully.

I am actually thinking of starting a new story for either Games of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek (the recent movies) or Naruto. I would really appreciate and Reviews that contain any suggestions!

Anyway, thank you to those who are reading my fan fiction! It is my first one and I am excited to finish it off! Please don't forget to Review, Follow and Favourite! ;)

Thanks all!  
>Sammy xx<p> 


	5. Author's Note (27 Oct 2014)

**A/N:** I am really sorry guys! I am going to take a break with this for a few weeks. I am coming up to my final exams and such of Grade 12, and I am super busy. IT IS ONLY FOR A FEW WEEKS THOUGH! I will try to work on it as much as possible, but I may not get much done until the middle/end of November-ish...

Anyways, thank you to all who are reading my fan fiction! I hope that you can forgive me, but I promise I will make it up to you all! Please don't forget to Review, Favourite or Follow! :)

**P.S: I have actually tried to write a Naruto fan fiction, if any of you are interested? The storyline will start at the beginning of _Naruto: Shippuden._ Please check it out and please don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow that one as well! :D **

Thanks all!  
>Sammy xx<p> 


End file.
